Fallen Blades!
by Taliaem
Summary: Meguri's father blames her for her mother's death and walked out on her and forced her to the be the temporary guild master of Fallen Blades. The problem is she has no idea how to run a guild but, with her friends help she'll pull through.No matter what challenges they face.The first step of being the best guild in Moyna is determination! Currently accepting Ocs! R/R OcxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Oc story so I hope I do good! But for now enjoy chapter 1 remember to send in your Ocs! **

**In The Bath Meguri's Pov**

I relaxed myself as I felt nice in the bath and started dreaming.

It was nice to you know, just breathe just like nothing could get in your way. I bet mama would like that too..

I tried singing some songs I knew such as Dango Daikazoku but I keep crying, Then I tried World is Mine but I sound too negative.

Then I remembered one song mama used to always sing to me.

"Momotaro-san Momotaro-san!" I sang "O-Koshi Ni Tsuketa KibiDango!, Hitotsu Watashi ni Kudasai, Na."

_Knock Knock!_

"who's there?" I asked

No response.

The door slightly opened as I shivered in fear.

"Whoever you are it's not funny!" I yelled as I grabbed my shampoo bottle

"Who said it was funny little Momo?" a slightly creepy voice said

Then the voice is a crazy laugh.

I chucked my shampoo bottle at the shadow heard an "ouch" type of sound.

The light in the bathroom turned to the shadow of the door only to see..Karue my idiot of a friend.

"Muhahaha!" Karue laughed as he layed on the floor.

"What the hell Karue?" I screamed at him annoyed at his antics

"You should have seen your face Momo!" Karue continued laughing

"Urusai!" I replied standing up

Then Karue stopped laughing and stared at me.

"What is it?" I stared at him

"Momo I thought you were self conscious about your body?" Karue asked

I looked down seeing my raw body I quickly put on a towel.

I started walking towards Karue and lifted him by his face.

"You ecchi bastard you dare look!" I yelled

'When did this happen before?' Karue thought

**Flashback Meguri in the bath younger**

"Oppai pai pai pai rangers!" Meguri sang as she used the luffa as a mircrophone "Pai pai pai Pai-tan!"

A young Karue slowly opened the door.

"Momo! Dinners ready!" Karue said

Karue looked at Momo standing up.

"Ehh Momo?" He blushed

Meguri quickly put on a towel and walked towards Karue and grabbed him by his face.

"You young ecchi bastard you dare peak?" Meguri yelled

Karue started fake crying.

"Momo-chan it was an accident." Karue whined

Meguri threw Karue in the air and started fast kicking him in a rhythm.

Then Minora walked in.

"What's taking so long Meguri didn't Karue tell you.." Minora looked at them.

Then Momo did a final kick and kicked him to Minora.

Minora balanced and kicked Karue in the stomach back to Meguri.

"Are you my mommy?" said a dizzy Karue

And then Meguri kicked him in the face and he blacked out.

**Flashback End**

"Momo what ever I did please forgive me! I can't handle another coma!" Karue begged

Meguri's eye twitched.

"Fine I'll let you off with a warning." Meguri said

Then Minora walked in.

"Meguri we should take a mission!" Minora exclaimed

Meguri's mouth turned into and O shape.

"Ehh? That would be nice I'd really like to train!" Meguri replied

"We should ask Master Eiko first." Karue said

Then Meguri smile went into a sad expression as she looked at the ground.

"You mean Daddy?" Meguri said coldy and walked away

"Geez what's her problem?" Karue asked Minora

Then Minora whacked Karue at his head.

"You idiot! Remember when her mom died her dad strictly blamed her and now he tries to bond with her!" Minora yelled

"Ow Minora-chan that's not very nice!" Karue said and grabbed the bump on his head

Then Karue's expression turned into a guilty one.

"But yeah that's right.." Karue spoke

**Guild Hall Meguri POV**

'Mama was your death my fault? Are you even dead? I'll never accept it.' i thought

"Meguri-Chan!" My father called me "Could you come in here for a minute?"

"What is it?" I asked him as I walked to his office

"Why the cold voice please sit with me?" He asked

'I don't understand why can't he leave me alone?' I thought

I saw down on a leather chair.

"As you know our guild is new?" Father said

"Obviously why do you think there are only three people." I stated quite bluntly

He sighed.

"You better light up your attitude missy!" Father yelled

"Or what are you gonna do disown me kick me out of the guild fine then!" I yelled back

"YOU ONLY ACT THIS WAY BECAUSE OF THE CAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH WAS YOU!" my father yelled

"HOW COULD YOU? AREN'T YOU MY FATHER? HOW DARE YOU BLAME MAMA'S DEATH ON ME!" tears rolled down my cheek as I yelled

I saw my father getting irritated with me that my body started going hollow.

"As punishment I will be going on a 5 year journey! And you will be a temporary guild master!" He replied

My face had a shock expression.

"What!" I yelled

"You heard me! For being and insensitive brat your running this joint!" My father said

"But father! I don't know how to run a guild." I said

My father started for the door.

"Then figure it out yourself." He said "I'll see you in 5 years sweetheart."

And he left, he really left me, he walked out of my life...

'He left me all alone..' I thought 'I didn't literally mean leave me all alone..'

I fell to my knees and started sobbing covering my face in the process.

"Why me?" I stuttered

I felt footsteps creep behind me I still sobbed.

"Go away unless you can bring back my mother leave me the hell alone!" I screamed

"Is that how you talk to your best friend?" A familiar voice said

I suddenly felt a muscular arm pick me up and my face was to his chest.

I looked up and I saw Karue look down at me with Minora by his side.

Karue started to rub my hair.

"Why are you crying Momo-chan?" Karue asked

I quickly stopped my tears.

"What are you talking about I wasn't crying." I lied

"It's okay to cry Momo you can let it all out." Karue said

"I told you I didn't cry!" I yelled at him and hit his chest.

Then Karue pinned me to the nearest wall and he looked serious..

"MOMO I KNOW YOUR CRYING! YOU CAN CRY STOP HIDING IT ON THE INSIDE! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE EMOTION!" he yelled

I looked up at my best friends his eyes were in tears after he had yelled it really had gotten to me.

I practically fell into his chest and started sobbing again.

"I DON'T WANNA BE ALL ALONE!" I yelled

Then I felt a softer hand touch my cheek.

"You have us Meguri and we would never leave you all alone." Minora smiled at me

I wiped my tears.

"Also we're like family!" Karue exclaimed

Then I got off from Karue's chest and smiled at my two best friends.

"Your right! I'm gonna show that old bastard what I can do!" I yelled

Karue smiled at me.

"So when do we start?" Karue asked

Minora also looked at me.

"We are starting.. today!" I yelled

My two best friends pumped their first in the air.

Then ran out the guild door.

'As long as I have my friends I'm never alone so, Fallen Blades! Assemble!' I thought

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter but, it was kinda rushy and heres the Oc Form! There will be 3 guilds! Here are the limits**

**Fallen Blades: needing only( 3or 4) there the main guild with power and are gonna be shown alot and are not really known until they get people to join there guild. And will try to be the best in all of Moyna**

**Heavenly Falcons( need about 5 or 6) the main rival guild of Fallen Blades that are pretty much the strongest guild in Moyna(The town the guilds are in) **

**Demonic Hydra: (4 or 5) A dark guild after Fallen Blades and their leader is Minora's mother. There dark nature is what really puts off Fallen Blades. Some may say they took down half of the good guils in Moyna .**

**Ok so now THE FORM!**

**Name:**

**Age(11-20 only)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height and Weight:**

**Appearance:**

**Beach Clothes:**

**Nightwear:**

**Guild: (Only the three listed above)**

**Couples: (Well this guild takes place in Moyna not Fiore so I can only do Oc couples Unless! I say in one chapter we'll be either in the Mage Olympics!(I made it up).)**

**Hobbies:**

**History:**

**Magic: (I will only take 1 dragon slayer. ONLY 1)**

**Pets?:(optional)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Siblings?:(optional)**

**That's pretty much it you can pm me or review I will be judging(nah jk) so hopefully you guys like this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Fire Assassin The Rival

**So I got a few ocs and there actually awesome I thank the owners of the Ocs you really helped me! So enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**In the streets of Moyna Normal Pov**

As Meguri and the crew had searched for new people but seemingly they found no luck.

Meguri really did want to improve Fallen Blades but, how in the world would they reach to people? Mabye using Karue's charm would work but Karue would totally reject it.

As Meguri turned around he saw Minora looking around. So she walked over there.

"Neh Minora is something wrong?" Meguri asked

Minora looked back at the silver laced lavender haired girl.

"I'm fine Momo-chan." Minora answered

Meguri staired at the short pink haired girl.

"It just looked like you had something on your mind." Meguri asked curious

Minora's eyes turned into a blank stare.

"Well it's just that..my mom even if she's the master of a dark guild what do I do?" Minora asked

Karue turned and stared at Minora.

"What do you mean?" Karue asked

"Do I fight them or ally with them?" Minora replied

Meguri put a hand on Minora's shoulder.

"Minora-chan don't worry about it until we get there, for now let's enjoy our selves neh?" Meguri said with a smiled

"Waki ni Yoru!" a voice yelled

Meguri,Karue, and Minora turned to see a boy about 2 years younger then them running with a certain red orb.

The boy was running their way.

"Ara! Ara! Out of my way old man!" The blonde haired boy screamed at Karue as he ran

"Old man?"Karue said confused

As the boy ran he knocked Karue over as if he was a pin in a bowling alley.

"That little punk!" Karue yelled and started to run after the boy

"Karue get back here WE NEED TO GET PEOPLE FOR THE GUILD!" Meguri yelled irritated

'Damn dramatic retard!' Meguri thought and started running after them

Minora just facepalmed and followed her.

**Shino Pov running**

'This is my only chance to cure myself!' I thought

I remembered when flames burst through the orphanage i was at , i had such a hard life. After what I had caused i wanted to cure himself with this red orb.

"Matte yo!" a voice said behind me

I looked behind me to see the old man again.

"What business do you have with me?" I asked him "Are you a spy?"

He obviously looked confused and tried laughing it out.

"Actually I'm just a mage." Karue said

"Then why have you followed me?" I replied

Karue had an O shaped mouth on his face.

"You knocked me over and called me old?" He answered

"Because it's true?" I stated bluntly

"Anyways what's that red orb?" Karue said totally changing the subject

"None of your beeswax grandpa." I replied

Karue charged at me and tackled me the orb dropped out of my hands and broke.

"How many times do I have to say I'm young?" Karue asked irritated

"None?" I teased "Where my orb?"

"You wanna go little boy!" Karue yelled

My bangs shadowed my eyes as I felt my other personality Satsuki about to take over.

"What did you call me?" I asked

"Nani?" Karue said

"ANSWER!" I yelled

"I called you a little boy." Karue stated again

I felt as if a dart pierced my heart, no one calls me a little boy…or they better fight for their lives.

"Then I guess I have to make you regret that." I said

"Burn.." I whispered

My powers activated as my body was surrounded by a fire aura that swarmed quite roughly.

Karue stared at me with eyes widened.

"What are you?" Karue asked

"Never face a Fire Assassin before?" I asked him

"Not until now." He joked

"Lets see how much you'll laugh after I'm done with you." I made a crooked smile and began entering my first attack "Igneous Bolt!"

A fire meteor came from my right hand and I charged it at him.

"Guh!" Karue said trying to dodge it

I threw a couple of more and saw smoke I bet he drowned in it.

"That'll teach him." I said

I suddenly heard some slashing sounds that I turned back and saw my meteors were gone?

I suddenly see in the shadows with the smoke a boy with demonic wings carrying a scythe on his shoulder.

"I have no business with you but.. if you throw the first hit I won't back down!" Karue yelled

I smiled at the old man.

"To survive my Igneous Bolts just like that… with the rare scythe of Aragna you are something different, you have my respect." I said and turned back into me

"Nani?" Karue said

I looked at my hands with my eyes widened.

"Did I do something?" I asked him

"Uh yeah you just like fought me." Karue said confused

"I don't remember fighting you I swear." I replied

"But, then how?" Karue asked

I thought deeply into this then I finally got one answer..Satsuki.

"It was Satsuki." I answered

"Satsuki?" Karue asked

"He's my other personality I wanted to cure myself of him." I said "But since you broke the orb I cannot."

"KARUE!" a voice yelled

We both turned around to see a lady with lavender hair.

"Neh Momo-chan!" Karue panicked

"Momo?" I asked him

"YOU BASTARD WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET GUILD MEMBERS BUT YOU ENDED UP CHASING A KID?" Meguri yelled

"Onee san." I said and pulled on her hair.

She looked back at me.

"mm?" She asked

"Don't blame the old man for this I got kinda carried away." I scratched my head.

The girl named Momo smiled at me and carried me.

"Ehh your so kawaii!" She yelled

Then a girl with short pink hair joined.

"Totally kawaii!" She said

I looked at them with a shrug look.

"I'm 14 now let me down!" I yelled

"Hai Hai." Meguri said and put me down

"What's your name?" the pink haired girl asked me

"My name is Shino." I replied

"Well it was nice meeting you Shino!" Momo said and started walking with her group.

I went the other way.

"Matte!" Karue yelled and ran to me

"What is it old man?" I asked him

"Join us." He said

"What?" I asked

"Join us in Fallen Blades we need guild members anyway." He smiled at me

I looked down.

"But..i'm too dangerous." I said

"You said you wanted to control your powers so we'll help you!" Karue said

I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded and carried me.

"Matte! I'm 14 I don't need to be carried!" I protested

**Part 2 : The Rival/ Meguri Pov**

We had returned home from shopping for Shino for clothes and stuff.

Minora bought cosplay outfits to make fun of Shino which I thought was a good idea.

I went to my room in the guild as Shino sleeps in Karue's bunk bed.

"I wonder if tomorrow will get better hmm Yina?" I asked my pink rabbit exceed

"Yo!" Yina yelled

"Good night to you too?" I said and fell asleep

**Next Morning**

I woke up, stretched, bathed the usual around her.

Minora fell down the stairs.

Shino slept in.

Karue cooking breakfast.

I would usually train.

"Crusader Sword!" I yelled I requipped my topaz sword that slashed through wind as if there were no limits to gravity.

"Gravity Impact!" I yelled using it on the dummy

"Momo-chan!" a voice yelled

I turned to see Minora rubbing her eyes.

"Ehh? Minora-chan Ohayo!" I replied

"Ohayo to you too." Minora smiled

"Why are you out here?" I asked

"Karue finished the blueberry pancakes!" She exclaimed

I smiled at the pinkette and gladly entered back inside the guild.

"Momo-nee Ohayo!" Shino yelled

"So Kawaii!" I yelled and squealed

"Ehh keep it down one day your gonna break the glass." Karue stated setting down the pancakes

"Urusai!" I yelled at him

I suddenly got a text from my phone so I walked out of the room.

"Who do you think texted her?" Shino asked

"Her boyfriend." Minora said stuffing her mouth with blue berry pancakes

"Boyfriend?" Shino asked

"Hai she has this dumb boyfriend, total flirt!, total playboy!" Karue said "I told her to pick someone else!"

"Like you?" Minora asked

"Exactly!...Matte!" Karue realized what he had just said

"Oy I'm back!" I said

Everyone was silent

"Something wrong?" I asked

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok then lets go look for more guild members!" I exclaimed

**The Streets Of Moyna**

The crew of four walked down the streets of Moyna looking for new guild members which again was harder then they thought.

"Don't you people know what a good guild is when announced?" Meguri yelled

"This is hopeless!" Karue yelled

Meguri looked at him.

"The reason we are doing this is so I could show my father I'm ready to be a guild master!" I replied

"But look around we ask hundreds of people and only got Shino!" Karue yelled back "Face it our guild will never become an official guild!"

"Who ever dares impurify the name of Fallen Blades will never be forgiven!" Meguri yelled

Meguri hung her head and ran off.

"Momo!" Karue yelled trying to run after her

Minora put a hand on Karue's shoulder and shook her head.

"Let her go she needs to sort this out her self." Minora said

Karue just nodded.

**Meguri running off Meguri POV**

'Stupid Karuw how could he say such a thing? Does he not know what this guild means to me?' I thought 'some best friend'

I ran off in the opposite direction of my friends not knowing where I was going.

I continued running as if my feet had a mind of it's own.

I suddenly bumped into someone.

I grabbed my head and pain and looking who I bumped into, I saw a female with a burnish wood brown hair,gray eyes, her outfit was of a skull shirt, ripped dark jeans, a matching jean jacket, and worn down work boots.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you I'm such a klutz." I said rubbing my head

The female just got up and left.

After she started walking something fell out of her back pack it was an album?... called Amaryllis.

I picked up the item in front of me and started running to catch up to her.

"Matte!" I yelled

The lady kept on walking away from me not even sparing a glance.

I kept on running while panting at the same time.

"You with the jean jacket!" I yelled

She finally stopped.

I stopped by her side and gave her the album.

She started looking at it.

"Amaryllis.." She said staring at it

"Yeah it dropped out of your backpack so I picked it up." I stated

She looked up at me.

"Don't touch my album again." The lady said

She started to leave but I stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait! It's just that you look like you could use someone so maybe you cou.." I said but she cut me off

"Don't even finish that sentence I already belong to a guild." She said "You and me are rivals Meguri of Fallen Blades."

"What do you..?" I said but was cut off again.

"You are Meguri the daughter of Eiko and Taiko correct?" She said

"Yea but…" and she cut me off again

"Then we are rivals that's all to be known." She said and tried leaving

I grabbed her hand before she left.

"Atleast tell me who you are and what guild your from." I asked her

She turned back around to look at me.

"My name is Damian I am with Heavenly Falcons the strongest guild in Moyna." She replied as she held up her mark in slow motion

I stared at the mark with widen eyes she really was my rival Heavenly Falcons.

My hair and her blew in the wind.

"No way… Heavenly Falcons." I said with my eyes still widened as before

**OK SO I FINALLY FINISHED! So I hope you loved it the next chapter I'll introduce the other 2 I just didn't have enough time to do them all but I promise the rest of the ocs will be introduced in the next chapter that's a promise**


	3. Chapter 3 New GroupThe Boyfriend

**So I didn't imagine I would get 5 ocs after last chapter but since all the ocs were awesome I had to accept them all , if I do something wrong on introducing your oc(To the owners) Then please tell me ^_^ Enjoy chapter 3**

**(A/N: I'm only accepting ocs for either Heavenly Falcons or Demonic Hydra sorry but Fallen Blades is full but I still have to introduce people into Fallen Blades! If you already sent me an oc before saying you wanted to be in Fallen Blades! Then yes you'll still be going there.)+**

**Where We Left Off: **

"**My name is Damian I'm with Heavenly Falcons the strongest guild in Moyna." She replied as she help up her mark in slow motion**

**I stared at the mark with widen eyes she really was my rival, Heavenly Falcons.**

**My hair and her hair blew in the wind.**

"**No way… Heavenly Falcons." I said with my eyes still as widened as before**

My New Group?! Part 1

"No way..Heavenly Falcons." My eyes still as widened as before

She nodded and started walking away but, then suddenly stopped.

"If you do become an official guild I'll be looking forward to compete in the mage Olympics with you." She said and left

Mage…Olympics

**Meguri's Flashback as a kid.**

"**Come on mama you can do it!" Meguri cheered**

**Meguri's mom held her.**

"**I'll only win for you and your father okay?" Taiko said**

**Meguri nodded.**

"**mm." Meguri moaned**

**At the battle**

"**Hello Moyna welcome to our even Guild Master Battle!**

**From over here we have from Fallen Blades! Taiko Carirous!" The announcer said**

**The crowds split into cheers as Meguri's mother entered.**

**Then from this side we have Masari Terricot(Minoras Mom) from Demonic Hydra.**

**As the battle began Taiko and Masari did endless amount of punches.**

"**Shadow Chamber!" Masari yelled**

**Taiko looked at the back ground.**

"**What the hell?" Taiko said**

"**Spear of Sepia!" Masari yelled as she rushed a dark spear at Taiko**

**Taiko dodged it…but, it came back and went through her stomach.**

**She coughed out some blood.**

"**What are you…" Taiko tried saying but coughed out more blood.**

"**Well it seems destroying the guild master of Fallen Blades was easier than I thought." Masari said**

**Taiko tried squirming but Masari stepped on her hand.**

"**Now Begone Peasant!" Masari shouted "Demon Sabotage!"**

"**Kyaaaaa!" Taiko yelled**

**In the stands**

"**What's going on there?" Meguri asked**

**She then heard her mother scream!**

"**Announcer-kun stop the battle!" Meguri yelled as she ran**

**In the announcer room**

"**Announcer-kun! Stop the battle! My mom screamed in their and I can't hear her anymore!" Meguri begged**

**The announcer sighed.**

"**The Battle is over!" The announcer yelled**

**Back to the battle**

**Every magic cleared from the stadium to make it look how it was before, everyone in the stands saw Taiko Carirous now unmoving and bloody..**

"**Momma!" Meguri yelled**

**Meguri felt hands hug her from behind.**

"**Papa.."Meguri said**

"**Meguri your mom… passed on." Eiko said**

"**Daddy how can you say such things." Meguri laughed**

"**This is serious Meguri your mom is dead!" Eiko yelled**

**Meguri fell into her fathers arms crying.**

"**I never wanna come back to the Mage Olympics!" Meguri yelled**

**Her father hugged her tighter.**

"**You won't have to."**

"**That little girl suffered because of my mom.." a young Minora said from staring at them**

**Flash Back End**

I started walking towards my guild with my head down and tears seeping through my eyes.

It started raining…it seems mother has been aware of my sadness.

As I got close to the guild I saw a girl on our step and she wasn't moving.

I quickly ran to the girl she looked unconscious.

The girl had long black hair,blue eyes, she wore a pink shirt, light blue sleeveless denim jacket, light blue denim shorts, and sneakers.

"Daijobudesu?" I asked

I got no response

I quickly carried the girl in my arms and took her inside the guild.

"Now where is that first aid kit?" I asked myself searching around

I found it in my dad's office

As I travelled back to the girl who lay on the couch I quickly stitched up her wounds.

Her eyes seemed to be opening up.

"Where am i?" The girl asked

"Gomen, if your confused your in my guild." I answered

She looked around.

"Oy you shouldn't move to much I still need to treat your wounds." I said

She nodded.

"Gomen" She said as she layed down

It was silent so I broke the silence.

"How did you end up like this?" I asked

She looked at me.

"I don't know I was just taking a walk with my exceed Mia, then suddenly I black out." She said

I nodded.

Then she panicked.

"Wait where is mia!" She yelled

I shushed her.

"Your exceed is over there on the smaller couch." I pointed out

Her little exceed growled in pain.

"Arigatou." She said

"it was no problem it was just how you looked unmoving and wounded reminded me about how my mother died." I replied

Her eyes widen.

"But, I have no regrets for helping a person." I smiled down on her

She smiled back at me.

"You should probably stay in the guild until you get better." I said

"Hai!" She said

24 minutes later she fell asleep I gave her a blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

**Minora getting new people Minora POV**

I had tried posters and signs nothing worked for them to join the guild.

I sighed and turn a corner to see a guy with messy razor jet black hair, dark onyx eyes, his skin was of and olive, a black zip up turtleneck jacket that hides with dark green T-shirt that is tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans and held up by a brown bucket in a lazy style, and some black combat boots and he seemed to be flirting chatting with girls.. WHAT A FLIRT!

"Tell us more of your travels Anthony!" a girl shouted

"Yeah Please!" another girl yelled

"Well you girls have the to be the prettiest bunch I've seen." The guy named Anthony said

A flirt for the guild? Hmm how about a little scene let's start a riot!

I went behind and Alleyway and casted my magic.

"Illusion: Defenseless Girl against Men!~" I yelled

**Anthony POV**

I was enjoying my times flirting with the beautiful damsels I started a conversation with and we pretty much hit it off.

The evening felt so slow as small drips of rain fell on my face.

"KYAAAAAAA!" a girl screamed

"I'll be right back!" I said to the damsels then started running

I ran to an alley knowing the screams were coming from here.

I looked in the alley way to she a short pink haired girl pinned by two guys to a wall.

"I just asked to join my guild." The girl said

"Well sweeyt we want something in return." The men said unbuttoning her shirt

"Darake tasukete!" The girl screamed

I took my place into action in a swinging motion.

"**Crimson Slash!**" I yelled and the beam went towards the two perverted men.

"What the hell?" One of them said

"Lets kill him." The other one said

"**Trapezoid Expandex!**" One of them man said

A huge light came at me l and shined in my face.

I covered one of my eyes with one of my hands and then nothing else happened.

"N-No effect?" The man said

"**Crimson Fist!**" I charged at the man

I ran on the walls to get a better spot on landing the hit I jumped from the wall.

"He's over there!" The man pointed up

But, he was not as fast as I am so I landed the hit on him instead.

"Baju!" The other guy looked at his partner on the floor "Argh!"

The guy rushed his fist at me and tried to punch me but I caught it before he landed the hit.

"What?" The man said

I started crushing his hand with my strength.

"Guh!" The man said grunting

I started crushing it harder until his bone snapped.

"ARGH!" The man growled in pain and fell to the floor holding his now broken hand.

I went over to the pink haired girl.

"Are you all right?" I asked her

Her tears and kept flowing out of her eyes.

"I didn't know they'd do something so uncomfortable after I asked them to join my guild." She said

I stared at her.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Minora.." She answered

I carried Minora in my arms bridal style.

"Well Minora my name is Anthony Escobar and your safe with me." I smiled down at her

"Where is your guild anyway?" I asked her

"2325 Rainbow Plum Avenue." She quoted

I started walking with her still in my arms, my arms were tired but, It was a good thing she was light.

As we walked I told her my stories and she told me hers it was pretty much just a normal conversation.

"Well this your place right?" I asked

She nodded and got off from my arms.

"Take Care!" I said and started walking away

"Matte!" She yelled

I stopped in my tracks.

"It's dark now you should be getting some rest." I said

"Tell me why you flirt." She asked

I looked at her confused and walked up to her.

"What do you have a secret crush on me now princess?" I teased

She kicked me where it hurt.

"Not even the slightest." Minora said "But, don't you just wanna settle down?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Like settle down and just hang with your friends." Minora responded

Then she smiled at me.

"Anthony I want you to join our guild Fallen Blades!" She said as she pumped her first into the air

I still just stared at her but a grin came to my face I couldn't resist.

"I'd be honored." I responded

Her mouth turned into a huge smile as she took my hand and ran into the guild.

**In the guild Normal POV**

"Oy Minora your back and late?" Meguri asked

Then Meguri saw Minora brought back a guy she guessed a new member.

"Welcome to Fallen Blades!" Meguri yelled

**My New Group?! Part 2: **

"Waah!" Karue yelled

"I already told you this my cousin Asher is coming to visit." Meguri said

"But why I hate him!" Karue yelled " He used to steal my toys!"

"Grow up Karue your 18!" Meguri replied

Karue pouted in a corner.

"Ohayo Momo-chan" Minora said

"Ohayo Minora." Meguri replied

"Good Morning grandpa Momo-nee Minora-nee where's the new guy?" Shino asked

Meguri went to the window and opened the blinds.

Everyone went to the window to see Anthony training.

"He burned my training dummies." Meguri stated and sighed

"Who burned what?" a voice said

They all turned around to see Anthony behind them.

"Wait..When and…How..you know what Nevermind." Minora tried comprehending

"Geez What's her problem?" Anthony asked

"Well I'm gonna go make breakfast." Karue said

"Who's that girl on the couch?" Shino asked

"That's Eli Fiore I found here outside her guild, she was injured so she's staying here until her wounds heal up." Meguri explained

They all nodded.

"Ohayo Meguri." Eli said as she got up

"Eli are you okay?" Meguri asked as she helped the teenage girl with black hair

"Just a little sore but not anything I can't handle." She replied

"Breakfast is ready!" Karue yelled

We all went in.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said

Minora stuffed her mouth.

Meguri ate gentle.

Shino kept staring at his food .

Anthony was fighting Karue for the last piece of bacon.

Eli ate normally.

**At the Guild Door Unknown Pov**

I finally made it from Crocus to Moyna to see my little cousin Meguri.

Its been about 12 years since I've seen here and that's when we were little, I also can't forget Minora and Karue those two.

As I went in I opened it slowly.

"Meguri-chan I'm back!" I yelled

I didn't get a response.

I went into the kitchen to see Karue and some other guy fighting for.. OOO BACON!

"RiRi-Chan I'm home!" I said

Meguri looked at me.

"Ohayo Asher!" Meguri said and hugged me

"Is this her boyfriend?" Shino asked

Minora shook her head.

"No this is her older cousin Asher." Minora answered

I walked over to where the guy supposedly named Anthony and Karue are.

"Ooo Bacon you shouldn't have!" I said and took the bacon from their grip

"You heartless monster." Anthony said as tears streamed down his face

"Why is the last piece always the best?" Karue said as tears streamed down his face too

I laughed at their 6 year old behavior.

Eli stared at the guy.

"You look old." She said

I felt offended that I dropped to the ground.

"Asher can you help us find guild members?" Meguri asked

"Weeellll." I spread out

Meguri's eyes started to water.

"You know what happened and you won't help your little cousin?" She asked as she fell to the floor

I panicked.

"Meguri please don't cry I'll help just don't cry!" I said

She opened her hands from her face.

"Okay then we start now!" Meguri cheered

"Yosh!" They all said

**The Streets of Moyna Unknown POV**

I walked down the streets of Moyna so they wouldn't find me.

By they I meant my parents,they joined Demonic Hydra a dark guild influenced by either killing, stealing, and tracking.

My older brother and sister named Kirssy and Drew told me to be care careful because they joined Heavenly Falcons. I knew that guild wasn't my calling so I set of on my journey to find a guild of my own.

"Come on Karue!" a voice yelled

My black curled highlighted hair blew in the wind when I turned and saw a lavender haired girl who seemed to be stepping on a shaggy silver haired boys face.

Then I looked and saw some more but then my eyes landed on…Asher my best friend.

**Back to the group**

"Damn it Momo your feisty!" Karue yelled

"Urusai!" Meguri replied and kept kicking his face.

Shino and Eli face palmed to this along with Minora. Anthony kept laughing how childish they were being. And Asher just looked around until he spotted someone.

"No it couldn't be.." Asher said

"Is something wrong Ash?" Meguri asked

Asher started running towards the girl he had his eyes on.

"Rene!" Asher yelled

The girl with black shorts, black gloves, and red T-shirt turned with widened eyes.

"Asher?" She said as tears streamed down her face.

Asher ran and hugged the girl.

"How have you been it's been so long" Asher asked

Then, Asher got slapped in the face by Serenity.

"You idiot why didn't you tell me you were coming back!" Serenity yelled at him

Asher rubbed his head.

"Gomen.." He said

The girl smiled at him.

"Even so, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked

"I came to visit Meguri," Asher answered

"Asher are you coming back?" Meguri yelled

"Coming Meguri." Asher responded

Serenity's eyes widened.

"That's MEGURI?!" Serenity pointed to the lavender haired girl

Asher nodded.

"But when she was born she had.." She tried saying but got cut off

"I know she had pink hair and then suddenly it turned purple." Asher said

"Are they a guild?" Serenity asked

"yeah we're here to find guild members." Asher stated

"I see..would it be okay if I joined?" Serenity asked

Asher gave her his best grin and took her in hand.

"Of course!" Asher yelled

**Back to the group Meguri Pov**

Sigh this guild is gonna be so destructive.

Anthony burning stuff with Shino having a fire off of whatever

Eli's gonna use every dragon slayer power on Minora and Minora is gonna Crystal angel her.

Karue is gonna argue with Asher.

And me I'm just in the middle.

"Meguri!" Asher yelled coming towards me

"Asher is that Serenity?" I asked

He nodded.

My mouth went into a huge grin.

I hugged the pig tailed girl.

"Welcome to the guild Serenity!" I cheered

She hugged me back.

"I'm happy to be home…Meguri." Serenity said peacefully

**Part 3 :The Boyfriend/ New Members? Meguri**

We were all tired from a days work that it turned to a celestial midnight we went home.

As I went to my bedroom my phone started vibrating I picked it up.

"_Still not texting me back because of last week I'll make it up to you babe ;)" _

I replied back typing "Go Away." Then fell onto my bed to fall asleep.

**Next Morning still Meguri POV**

A new morning meant a new sleep order

Minora falls down the stairs.

Shino sleeps in.

Karue makes breakfast

Now!

Eli plays with Mia

Asher goes for a jog

Serenity played matchmaker for Anthony and Minora.

And me

I just train.

"Ohayo Minna!" I yelled

"Ohayo Merguri/Momo/RiRi-Chan" Every one said

I smiled.

"Happy birthday cousin!" Asher said and hugged his little cousin

"Happy birthday Meguri-Chan." Eli yelled

"Arigatou but I'm just turning 18 no biggy." I said

"It means you're an adult!" Karue said

"Yeah loosen up." Anthony added

Minora nodded to this.

I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Guess where we're taking you?" Karue said

I looked at him confused.

"Where?"

"THE BEACH!" they all said together

My eyes widened my favorite place.

**In the Car**

The group of 8 in the car with towels to keep their swim suits or trunks secure and hidden wanting it to be a surprise.

"Alright we're here!" Anthony exclaimed

"It's beautiful." Eli complimented

"Lets go change." I added

**Changing Room**

I finished changing and came outh with a vanilla white Bikini with a red bow in the middle, my hairs in a french braid and a vanilla Hawaiian flower on my head.

Minora had a dark blue bikini with a ruffled skirt for the bottom and her hair was in a pony tail.

Serenity had on a black onepice with a red bow that looked quite impressive.

Elizabeth(Eli) had on a bikini similar to a certain girl named Juvia? But without the polka dots

Onto the boys

Karue had on some blacks trunks with a phoenix on the front and had on a Hawaiian Lei

Anthony had on a casual pair of Black swim shorts.

Asher has some Blue swimming trunks pretty camouflaged.

Shino was wearing some white trunks with a flame outline.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked

"Hai!" they all shouted in excitement

Everyone already chose what they were gonna do but me…

Shino and Eli were getting ice cream.

Serenity ,Asher,Minora, and Anthony played some volleyball.

Karue was building a sandcastle.

I decided to just relax on a chair.

"Is this spot taken?" a guys voice said

"Karue if this is you, you don't have to ask." I said

"Not even close to Karue." It said

I turned around to see Ren my ex?

"I didn't know you came to the beach Meguri-chan." He said

"Leave me alone." I stated

"Aww is that how you treat your boyfriend?" He said

I slapped him in the face.

"Your so predictable Karue was totally right about you." I said and got up to walk away

He suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Give me 5 minutes Meguri." He looked serious

I sighed and nodded.

He took me behind some hut which was empty for some reason.

"So what is it?" I asked

"No need to be harsh babe, because I bet you wore that swim suit for me." Ren said

I tried slapping him again but his grabbed both my wrist and pinned them to the wall.

He leaned in and kissed me.

'my first kiss taken by the guy I hate the most.' I thought

"Let me go!" I yelled

"You really don't get the position your in, your 18 and now an adult you won't have to wait any longer." Ren responded

He pushed me into the sand and layed on top of me.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He said as he gripped my hands

'What the hell? My magic..why can't I feel and magic energy in me?' I thought and panicked

"Someone Help me!" I yelled

**Karue building sandcastles**

I was building my sandcastles with pride since mines were always better than so little kids.

"Someone help me!" a voice yelled

It sounded kinda like..Momo…Ah shit!

I ran to Asher at the volley ball cour.

"Asher!" I yelled

"Hmm?" he responded

"Dude I think I just heard Momo yell." I responded

"Are you serious!" He yelled

I nodded.

Asher and I started running towards the sound with Anthony,and Serenity with Shino and Eli also,Minora following behind us.

"Momo!" I yelled

We went behind some hut and found Momo on the ground with…him.

"Ren." I said coldly

"Ah it's been so long Karue, Asher." He said

"Karue please help me!" Meguri begged

A loud _smack!_ Was heard but it wasn't Meguri slapping Ren but, Ren slapping Meguri.

I couldn't take it anymore I charged and tackled Ren.

"**Venom Beam!**" I yelled and with one finger I pointed my attack at his eye

"Don't start without me!" Asher joined in

"Obviously can't forget me." Anthony said

"**Arrow Rain Barrrage!**" Asher yelled as he let out multiple arrows

"**Crimson Fist!**" Anthony yelled at his fist lit on fire

"**Dimension Atmosphere!**" Ren yelled

All of their attacks were blocked from Rens move.

"EenyMeany Miny Karue!" Ren said "I'm gonna settle it with you at the Mage Olympics."

Then he disappeared.

I nodded and went to go comfort Meguri.

"I'm sorry I should have been here sooner." I said with guilt in my eyes

She shook her head.

"You came here for me, that's all care I about." And she continued sobbing in my chest

Everyone else smiled at us.

"What are you guys staring at?" I really was confused

Then they all just whistled.

"We should probably get going back to the guild." Anthony said looking at the evening sky

"Probably hmm?" I said

"Karue look." Serenity said pointing to Meguri

I looked down and saw Meguri had fallen asleep.

**Back at the guild Normal POv**

Everyone put on there pajamas.

Anthony wore a pair of worn out Black pants and a dark green shirt.

Minora wore a little pink tank top with red boxer shorts.

Shino wore some Blue pajamas with snowflakes.

Rene wore some red shorts and a tanktop.

Elizabeth wore some light blue pajamas.

Asher wore some Black boxer shorts and a gray tanktop.

Karue wore some blue boxer shorts with Hawaiian flowers no tanktop.

Meguri wore some black boxers and a halfway tanktop that's blue.

Our Exceeds Yina,Mia,and Corlon who had some small blue or white pjs as they talked.

**In Meguri's Room Meguri POV**

I went into my room and jumped on my bed laid down and turned off the lights.

"Today was fun." I smiled and said

"I toally agree." A voice said

My eyes widened.

"Ren is that you?" I shook in fear

"Momo it's Karue." He said lazily

I turned to see Karue on my back.

"Don't you have a room?" I asked him

"I just wanted to make sure you were protected and not hurt." Karue said "Is it okay if I stay here the night?"

I nodded and tucked myself back in bed.

I felt Karue's arms pull my whole body so that my back and his chest were touching.

"Is this okay?" Karue asked

I nodded my head.

"Yea it's alright." I said

Karue's head snuggled into my neck , I was going to protest but I let it slide since I was really tired and had nothing better to do, so I followed him actions.

"Momo this feels like old times." Karue added sleepily

"What do you mean?" I asked him

He kinda put his head up.

"When we were little and had to sleep in the same bed." He responded

"Oh yeah but didn't I knock you off like a couple of times?" I asked

He nodded.

"Even if you did that I wouldn't mind it one bit." He said as he looked at the ceiling

I smiled at the childish teenage boy.

"Thanks for your support, I'll be sure to owe you in the morning." I added

"Yeah but for now I'm beat can we just go to bed?" He said and fell back on the bed

"Okay then." I said and turned off the lights and also fell back down on the bed

"Also Momo?" He asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"Never change even if they force you to." Karue said "That's all I wanted to say, goodnight."

I thought about his words but then drifted off to sleep.

"You idiot I'll never change." I said and closed my eyes

**That's the end of this chapter but there are 2 more ocs I gotta introduce next chapter so I'm glad I could share this with you guys because after I introduce the other 2 ocs into fallen blades were gonna have a filler: Sake Party! Then after that we'll do missions and such so hopefully you read the chapter**


	4. Arc 1: Don't Take What Should Be Mine!

**Finally I get some times to update! I hopeyou guys like this new chapter and sorry for almost leaving this story behind Enjoy chapter 4**

**In the Morning Karue POV**

I had slowly opened my eyes from slumber and I felt crusty at that.

No actually I felt way worse like hell.

I turned to the right side of the bed only to smile to Meguri still sleeping, I silently got up from the bed and snuck out my watch phone.

"Anthony come in Anthony!" loudly whispered into the phone

"Anthony here reporting." He responded

I pressed the red button to respond.

"Are you guys ready?"I asked

"We would have been ready hours ago if you'd woken up" Anthony yelled

Ouch.

I sighed and shushed him into the phone.

"Do you want the beast to wake up!" I silently yelled at him

I went back to the room to peak through the door. Meguri was only tumbling around in her bed, for once I thought we were screwed.

I then reported back to Anthony.

"I'm gonna go get my water gun and I'll meet you guys at the bathroom door." I said

"Mat.." he said but I ended my call

'This is the moment we've been waiting for." I thought

**FlashBack**

"_Today I have rounded my best man for the best thing to ever live!" I said_

_I looked to see Asher,Anthony,Natsuki(Shino) in front of me in chairs._

"_And Karue what's supposedly the best thing to every live?" Asher asked_

_I smirked at him._

"_Glad you asked..soon to be cousin in law." I whispered the last part_

"_What?" He asked_

"_ANYWAYS! I'm talking out the men's art that has been out for over 3,000 years!" I said then my tone turned serious "Gentlemen I am talking about the art of pranking."_

_They all stared at me with widened eyes._

"_Hell no!" Natsuki yelled about to leave the room_

_I stopped him._

"_Natsuki how dare you give up your manly duties?" I protested_

_Natsuki thought for a moment._

"_Let's see who we're up against, Elie the Elemental dragon slayer (we would die), Serenity the shadow dragon slayer and magic mimicker(I would die of finding her weakness), Minora the Crystal Angel Goddess(I can't live in a crystal for eternity!),and then there's Meguri THE FUCKING FALLEN WITCH (WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE SECOND IN LINE FOR BEING PRINCESS OF THE D-DEMON WORLD death x 20)!" Natsuki argued_

"_Well guess what we have Anthony the super human lacrima!" Karue started but got hit by Anthony_

"_Baka! Don't call me such a name!" Anthony argued_

"_Why I outta!" I started_

"_You two shut up, Karue please continue." Asher said_

_I sighed _

"_Anthony the guy who masters in Phoenix Craft, Asher the Dark Raven, Natsuki with the power of flames, and me the one and only Half Blooded Demonic Magician!" I finished_

"_so we're regular and your superior?" Anthony asked_

"_Of course! Why ask?" I was confuzzled_

"_Nothing just checking." Natsuki said_

**Flashback End**

Sigh those guys what do they want from me?

I then got another call from Anthony.

"Hello?" I said

"Bastard did you hang up on me?" Anthony yelled

I then again ended my call.

I grabbed my water gun and raced to the bathroom.

**Out side the bathroom**

"Sorry I'm, late!"I yelled

"It's about time time!" Anthony yelled

We put on black ski mask so the girls wouldn't notice our face.

"You guys are lucky Meguri's asleep this should be easy!" I said

Everyone else face palmed.

"What?" I was confuzzled

"I don't think you get how powerful these girls really are Karue." Asher said

"The girls are doing their hair in the bathroom right?" Natsuki asked

"Hai." Anthony said

I kicked open the door and yelled.

"This is a hold up give us all your jewels!" I said and started spraying my water gun with every one else

"What the.."Serenity said dropping her hair dryer

"Please stop spraying water!" Minora said holding onto the sink

"Be afraid be very afraid!" Anthony said

Minora squinted to get a good look at the guy who said that.

"Anthony is that you?" She asked

"Hehe who is this Anthony?" He responded

"Wait isn't their supposed to be an Elemental DragonSlayer in here?" Natsuki asked

Asher fainted.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Asher said

we all turned and saw nothing behind them.

"She must be sleeping still." Anthony said

Then suddenly a gust of wind sped through along with flowing black hair.

The boys got creeped out.

"Did you see that?" they all nodded

We all turned forwards and saw Minora and Serenity in our faces. We were gonna run but, as fast as they are they punched in the face and we all blacked out.

**In Meguri's Room Meguri Pov**

I had woken up from a good slumber having the best night of sleep in my life. I would have to thank Karue later for keeping me company so I started walking out my room.

The first thing I see from my eyes as I rubbed them was Eli tying up the boys in our guild along with Serenity and Minora.

I decided to let it slide and walked to my dad's office.

An idea then popped into my head! How about we go on our first mission! Perfect!

**In the hall way Normal POV**

"Okay boys, you immature boys, tell us why you were spraying water at the girls?" Eli asked

"Heh we didn't spray water." Natsuki tried lying

Eli then slapped him.

"Don't you dare lie!" Eli pointed to Serenity and Minora "This is like pure evidence!"

"Hey leave him alone!" Anthony protested

Then a certain short pink haired girl walked up to him and kicked him the gut.

"Butt out! Unless you wanna end up like Natsuki over here!" Minora threatened

"I find these odds unfair." Asher said

He then felt a Deadly Aura around him.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you, okay Asher?" Serenity said

Then Eli circled around Karue.

"So Karue, the leader of this whole thing Karue, Where are you hiding the sweets?" Eli asked

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" Karue yelled

"Come on Rue-kun don't make this harder than it needs to be." Minora said

"Minora is right Karue if you want to leave this place dry and your bones in the right place I suggest you speak!" Eli got irritated

"You're the last person I'll ever tell Eli you sweets addict!" Karue yelled

"Serenity break their water guns." Eli instructed

"Dude Karue just fess up!" Anthony yelled

"Please Karue I love that water gun!" Natsuki said

"Never! I have a better idea!" Karue yelled

"And what's that?" Asher asked

Karue cleared his throat.

"MIRACLE! MIRACLE! MIRACLE!" Karue chanted

Everyone sighed and joined with him.

"MIRACLE! MIRACLE! MIRACLE! MIRACLE! MIRACLE!" they shouted

"Dammit! They're doing that gay miracle thing again!" Minora yelled running in a circle

"Serenity do something!" Eli shook Serenity's shoulders

Serenity ran up to them and jumped about to high kick them.

"Miracle!" They all shouted

Then the speakers came up.

"Attention all Fallen Blade members please report in the front hall immediately!" Meguri yelled "Thank you!"

Then Serenity fell.

"God damn that miracle thing!" Eli yelled "I will have that candy jar!"

**In the front hall Normal Pov**

Everyone stood side by side In a line waiting for Meguri.

As Meguri walked down the steps into the front hall she carried a sort of paper in her hands.

"You guys may have wondered why I called you down here." Meguri stated "Well it's pretty simple I decided something and I think that's pretty much your top priority in the guild."

"What is it?" Karue asked

Meguri striked him down with a hand chop.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted I decided we should go on our first mission!" Meguri smiled

Everyones eyes widened and ran to the paper she held in her hands that she almost fell over.

"This mission is worth over 900k jewels!" Eli said (She imagined how much desserts/candy she could buy with it)

"Where does it take place in?" Anthony asked

"Town of Nirois." Meguri said plainly and sighed

"Where I was born!" Minora exclaimed

"Hai." She answered

"How are we getting there?" Serenity asked

"Train." Meguri replied

Serenity and Eli fainted.

"What's with them?" Anthony asked

"Their dragon slayers they have motion sickness and trains are one of the worst." Karue explained

"I also wanna add is that our rival guild Heavenly Falcons live in this town so we might see some on the way." Meguri said

"Should we go pack?" Natsuki said

Meguri shook her head.

"I already got all your guys stuff packed up." Meguri said as a huge package was behind her.

"woah!" They all yelled

"Fallen Blades! Assemble!" Meguri yelled and started running towards the train

They all nodded and ran with her.

**On the Train**

"I hate trains." Serenity said laying on Asher's lap

Asher patted her back.

"you should be fine it's only a two hour train drive." Asher said

"Easy for you to say." Serenity replied

"You said it Rene." Eli said

"My Head hurts!" Meguri yelled

"Why would that be?" Karue asked feeling her foreheads

"Since someone was stupid enough to use my Urb Needle as a water gun, I'll be low on stock for the rest of the day." Meguri added groaning

"What do you use it for anyway Meguri?" Anthony asked

"It's so she doesn't act like an innocent 4 year old." Minora said

"Innocent 4 year old?" Natsuki asked

Minora nodded.

"The demon world has some crazy diseases." Karue said

"Karue can I lay on your lap i'm woozy." Meguri said as her head spinned "I don't like this disease now my body temperature is decreasing and my face is red."

"Ehh alright." Karue said

Meguri slowily moved her head to Karue's lap and fell asleep.

Karue only rubbed her long lavender hair.

"I'm so not looking forwards to the 4 year old her." Karue sighed

"Why not?" Anthony asked

**In Nirois**

"Karue-chan! Karue-chan! He's like a big Onii-san! Makes me lots of Odangos! With my Asher cousin-kun! And Serenity-chan my nakama-chan! She gives me lots of healthy Negis and I'll be fine!" Meguri sang as Karue gave her a piggy back ride

"Momo-chan you need quiet down." Karue said

"Hai! But, after this I wanna go visit mama okay Rue-kun?" She said childishly

Karue looked back at her with saddened eyes.

"Hai Meguri –chan." He tried to sounds as happy as he could

Meguri looked at Karue.

"Daijobu desu?" She asked

"Hai." He responded

"Nehh then! Okonomiyaki from mama-chan! Then, tiny mochi mochi cups from Papa-san!" She continued singing

Then Meguri looked at Minora.

Meguri tugged at Karue's shirt.

"Is something wrong Meguri?" He asked

Meguri pointed at Minora.

"Rue-kun that girl looked like the girl from Demonic Hydra." Meguri said scared "What is your business here? "

"Momo-chan calm down." Karue said

"Did you take me to Demonic Hydra Rue-kun?" Meguri started crying

"Of course not!"Karue explained

"But, I know none of these people except you Asher, and Serenity-chan." She explained

As they continued walking Karue had a hands on his heart.

"You okay Rue-kun?" Meguri asked

"Hai." He replied

As Everyone started walking towards the town they noticed on how "fixed" it was.

"Wahh! This town is beautiful." Eli said

"It is isn't it?" a voice said

They all turned to the right to see a guy with short spiky red hair and ended in the back with two short pigtails, his blue eyes were the right shade of the emotion calm. He wore a long jacket to his knees that was white with red sleeves, a v neck red shirt snuck underneath, light-gray jeans with a flame pattern on the pants leg, a gold star shaped pendant that dangled from his neck, and black boots that went up to his knees.

From the looks of it he was kinda muscular.

"Who are you stranger?" Meguri asked

"My name is Kiyo Houoshii I was actually just visiting this town again after years being in Fiore." Kiyo said "I could show you all around this place."

Minora stepped forward.

"Hehehe no no no no you see Kiyo was it? I know you visited this town tons of times but, I was born here so I think I'll take the lead on this, even though I have been staying in Moyna." Minora said

"Funny that's where your wrong see I've pretty much been around this town most of my life but, I decided to travel so I'm pretty sure I know the ways around here better than from someone who was "born" here and moved to the broken down town of Moyna." Kiyo replied

Minora patted his back.

"All I'm saying is that I think I know my directions way better than some north side boy." Minora said

Everyone put their hand on their mouths in shock while Karue covered Meguri's ears.

"Nani? Me a northside I'm pretty sure your going crazy here lady." Kiyo responded

"Einstein!" Minora yelled

"Point Dexter!" Kiyo yelled

"Crystal Angels: Bursting Geyser!" Minora yelled

"Tomb Magic Arts!: Eden's Vase!" Kiyo yelled

Minora's Geyser took Kiyo underground while, Kiyo's attack used for large boulders that all collapsed onto Minora with a curse insignia.

"Oy you two knock it off!" Karue yelled

He then looked to his sides. Where was Meguri?

He then looked in front of him seeing Meguri caring a large black and red scythe.

"Meguri come back here with that thing!" Karue yelled

"Rue-kun I'm just break up their battle!" She yelled back

Kiyo then got back on land.

Minora slashed herself out of the large boulders .

"Alright you two break it up this fight has gone long enough!" Meguri yelled

The two teenagers stared at each other in anger still.

Anthony had to hold back Minora from fighting anymore.

"Kiyo you over here!" a voice yelled

A girl with ruby red hair that was in a ponytail and chopsticks sticking out, she had almond eyes with an amazing shade of of blue and hint of Amber, she wore a mini orange leather jacket with a black crescent on the back, a red tanktop in between, cute black shorts, long black knee socks and brown ankle boots.

She was really pretty as in pretty enough to be noble.

"Saph finally you made it!" Kiyo yelled

"I can't help it you were dashing the whole way." She cried

"If you don't mind me asking why were you dashing?" Eli asked

"I'm helping her with this mission it pays a lot of money so I'm giving her a hand." Kiyo answered

"I see.." Karue said

Karue's mouth started foaming as his eyes became a bloody red

Then Karue fell to the floor with his hands on his heart.

"Argh!" He yelled in pain

"Karue! " Anthony yelled

"Rue-Kun!"Meguri yelled and ran to him on the floor.

Karue's heart was beating faster then usual and his body temperature into a -23 degrees, his heart felt like he got stabbed on it over and over everytime it beat his heart pretty much gushed out blood.

He coughed out blood.

"Out of all times to come why now? And why this month!" Karue struggled

"Rue-kun don't talk so much you need help!" Meguri added

"That's right I've never seen so much blood come out from a person like that so It must be fatal." Saph said

Then Minora tried putting a hand on Karue's shoulder.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!"he yelled

Karue lunged his arm at Minora but just in time Meguri ran in front of her and took the hit.

Karue's hand went through her heart.

"Me..guri?" Karue said slowly as his eyes widened

He quickly took his hand back from her heart as tears threatened to leak from his eyes.

He then saw Meguri was still standing and smiling.

"Ugh.. It's okay Rue-Kun you Devil Promised me so I won't die from you or myself." She said

"Devil promise?" Kiyo asked

Meguri nodded.

"Devil promise was made by demons long ago to keep your promise eternally or be punished." Meguri said "A devil promise if when you bite someone who is precious to you somewhere so they will promise eternally."

"Where's the mark?" Eli asked

Meguri moved her hair out of the back and to the side.

"Rue-Kun put his devil promise on the back of my neck, he said he put it there so people wouldn't see and get the wrong idea." Meguri said

Then Meguri looked at Karue.

"But, Rue-kun why were you so hurt and why did you collapse like that?" Meguri asked

"Meguri who is my older brother?" Karue asked

Meguri thought for a moment then it got into her head.

"Ahh Eurak-nii!" Meguri exclaimed

"Remember if I'm near him it hurts." Karue said

She nodded.

"that's why I'm near him, Meguri guess who he's looking for?" Karue said

"You?" Meguri answered

Karue shook his head.

"No Meguri he's looking for you. He wants to kill you." Karue said then coughed out more blood

"Rue-Kun stop talking so much!" Meguri protested

"You guys wouldn't have any urbs**(im spelling urb that way cause it's special)** on you would you?" Eli asked

"I have this urb leaf that might do good." Saph said

Karue slowly took the leaf from Saph's hand and placed it in Meguri's mouth.

Her face then glowed and then it faded.

"Oy Karue what happen to you!" Meguri freaked out

"Meguri I'm gonna ask you again do you know my twin brother?" Karue asked

"You mean Eurak?" She answered coldy

He nodded.

"Did he do this to you!" Meguri yelled

"I'm near him again Meguri he's coming after you." Karue said

Meguri's eyes then began to lose her pupils.

"What do you mean look for me! Get him away from me! Hes gonna make me kill myself again." Meguri yelled

"Meguri please calm down." Karue said

"I don't want him to change your promise!" She yelled

"I know that's why I'm fight with my all even if it means my life to protect you princess." Karue yelled

"No your not! Your getting help right now!" Meguri shouted

"Meguri I may be able to heal Karue of his bloodloss." Saph said

Meguri looked at her.

"Aren't you originally from Heavenly Falcons?" Meguri asked

Saph nodded.

"But, if someones in trouble me and my exceed Rena can't stand not to help out." Saph explained "Healing Flames!"

"Let me help you Saph."Eli said "Water Dragon's Blessing!"

"Me and Umbra will help too!" Kiyo exclaimed

Umbra nodded.

"Don't forget me and Mia Meguri." Eli said

"I can't believe you forgot me and Panyo." Karue said

Meguri smiled.

"And me and Yina." Meguri stated

"But, I know something right now Meguri." Karue said

"What is it?" Meguri asked

"He's too close to us Meguri so I think…you'll have to be sent to the Demon world." Karue stated

"Nani? What do you mean Demon's World? I wanna fight alongside you guys?" Meguri protested

"Meguri please listen to me. If he gets to you if he hurts you I can never forgive myself!" Karue yelled "You'll have to stay in Demon's World.

"Karue you idiot you can't just say that I'm a witch I can handle myself!" Meguri yelled

"Bullshit!" Karue said in a serious tone

"How!" Meguri yelled

"I don't have time for this."Karue said trying to calm down

"Baka! You don't have time for this or do you just think I'm weak!" Meguri added in

'Meguri I'm so sorry if you hate me after this but I want you no I need you to be safe.' Karue thought

"Yep it's true Meguri your not strong enough like your mother to fight my brother." Karue stated" I want you stay in the fucking Demon World while we fight because I can't handle watching over you! If you stay in the Demon's World you'll be safe I don't know why your protesting against it! So you better suck it up and flee to the Demon's World NOW! Are we clear Meguri Crintuse? Because if you do not follow my directions I'm taking back all my Devil Promises!

Everyone stared at the Karue in shock his usually jumpy, childish self suddenly turned into to this mature father figure, and he yelled at his best friend/crush and his face was a bloody red from the yelling and from all the blood that was coughed up.

Meguri was the most shocked of all her face had lost its colors and tears rapidly dripped down her face.

"Then why not just now?" Meguri said

She put out four fingers onto her chest.

"Promise Break!" She yelled

In the air it was like shards had broken into smaller pieces.

"Meguri..Why did you ?" Karue said but was cut off by a slap in the face

Meguri's hand had past his cheek.

"Meguri.."Eli said

"That's a load of crap Karue and you know it!" Meguri yelled "You think I wouldn't want to my life on the line for my guild! What kind of guild master would I be if I left!

Karue had tears slip from his eyes as well.

"But.." Meguri made all the promises into a ball of light "If this is what you wish for then.."

She ran to Karue and put the ball of promises in his hand.

"Keep it as a goodbye present and move on!" Meguri yelled "Because I'm taking the throne." and then she ran back and light formed around her and then she disspeared

There master left to the Demon World where they hoped she was safe.

"Oy Karue I know you wanted her safe but you didn't need to yell at her she's still my cousin you know?" Asher said

Then Karue's voice started to crack.

"I know…But what other choice did I have." Karue's tears stayed stuck in his "I promised to never make her cry again. She did the right choice to take all those promises back, I probably made her feel worse."

Asher patted Karue's back.

"Can't even enter the Demon World now she blocked the portal." Karue said and got up "But now we need to fight."

"I've only known you guys for about 2 hours now." Kiyo "And I know that I need to join you guys."

"Same with me." Saph said

Karue smiled at them.

"Then, our first mission is to kill my brother once and for all." Karue said holding a scythe behind his back

"Isn't that Meguri's scythe?" Minora asked

Karue nodded.

"This time I'm gonna make sure he dies before he ever gets a chance to kill Meguri." Karue nodded

Everyone nodded.

"Ok lets find him." He said

What they all didn't notice that someone who looked exactly like Karue with black hair instead of white and blue eyes instead of red were watching them.

"Dear brother must you make everything so obvious?" Eurak said "My fallen witch will reveal herself to me."

"Eurak where do we first strike." Said a women

Her voice was emotionless as her messy blue hair fell to her shoulders and her white eyes had stood out.

"Well Harue or should I say Medusa I've got plants for when that happens. But, we will be heading to the Demon World I want my princess to watch my brother's fall." Eurak replied

**Dun Dun Dun! Finally I updated after days of procrastinating also this is our first arc called**

**Karue's Arc-Don't Take What Should Be Mine Brother!**

**Next arc are like an oc arc so I'm gonna make up some next chapter and you guys choose and its gonna go Karue, your oc, Minora, your oc,your oc,your oc,your oc,Etc,Meguri get it? And yes Heavenly falcons and Demonic Hydra will feature in the arcs**

**1 more announcement**

**Minora and Meguris arcs are**

**Minora – Mermaid Trilogy**

**Meguri- Crystal Chrysanthemum **

**Plus I'd nice to thank Jackpot 2 for his oc Kiyo (Im doing this because he waited really long for his oc to be in the story**

**And**

**Nicky Azure's for her oc Sapphire (Again she waited long to be in the story) **

**1 more announcement**

**Minora and Meguris arcs are**

**Minora – Mermaid Trilogy**

**Meguri- Crystal Chrysanthemum **

**I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I mean seriously again by accident I did a 4k chapter like seriously I gots to stop doing that maybe I just really like this story maybe that's why well thanks for reading and seeya next update.**


End file.
